


Sailor Magnus

by charivari



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Minimus dressed in a cute outfit, Oral Sex, Sailor girl kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charivari/pseuds/charivari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One benefit of Magnus' true size. Rodimus can now dress him up in cute outfits. For sexual reasons of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sailor Magnus

**Author's Note:**

> Short and stupid. For some reason I pictured Minimus in a sailor girl outfit and voila! XD

Minimus wasn't sure how Rodimus had talked him into this. He was never quite sure how Rodimus talked him anything. But this was definitely a new level of humiliation. This outfit - this dress - with it's frills and bows and stupid little hat.

Rodimus had off-lined his optics while Minimus had dressed. He now on-lined them, mouth breaking into a wide grin. 

"Oh Primus, Mags-Minimus, you look so cute."

Minimus crossed his arms,

"This is highly irregular Rodimus. I fail to see the purpose of this - garment, other than to humiliate me."

"What?" Rodimus protested, "You look hot."

He hoisted Minimus up onto the berth. 

"So fraggin' hot," he breathed, pressing a rather tender kiss to Minimus' helm.

Then he ducked between his legs, spreading them wider, lifting his skirt just enough to access his interface panel. Minimus shivered as he felt the caress of Rodimus' mouth. Small insistent kisses. His panel opened, he gave a cry as Rodimus' tongue laved across his anterior node.

His helm tilted back, small hands helplessly clenching his skirt.

Alright. On second analysis the outfit wasn't so bad.


End file.
